Happy
by Carol3059
Summary: Alec learns the advantages and disadvantages of being more...aware. oneshot. semi sequel to Abandoned.


Note: This is sort of a sequel for Abandoned. It's entirely from Alec's point of view.

Okay, so he had pretty much gotten the hang of this thing, now. At least he thought so. Thing was, every time he though he did, something else came up. It was strange.

It wasn't exactly like he had learned how to control what he could do before. It had always been there. He had always been stronger, faster, all that. It just was. It wasn't like all of that had cropped up overnight. He had always been stronger and faster.

This, however, had cropped up overnight. It was subtle he guessed. He was even stronger, even faster. He had been out in the world for a while now and talked to people and he guessed this was how teenagers felt when they went through puberty and suddenly shot up six inches.

It was sort of how he felt. He had never really felt awkward in his own skin before. All the sudden, though, he wasn't sure of what he could do. He wasn't sure of his own strength, really.

Just the other night, he had been brokering a deal when two thugs had tried to take him out. He had only meant to knock one of them out and had nearly killed the guy. He hadn't actually killed him, thankfully, but he had come close.

He guessed that it would be good thing, if something was coming for the transgenics, but he still found himself avoiding fights more than usual. He guessed it wouldn't happen again, but he couldn't afford to risk killing a person, not even those kinds of thugs.

The enhanced eyesight had thrown him for a loop as well. When he had found out about it, he had went up to the space needle and looked out at the city. He could see even farther now and he really wasn't sure how that could be a bad thing.

Better reflexes had actually saved his life one day when some drunk driver had nearly run him down. He hadn't even been in the road. He had leapt backwards and over the car without even looking backwards. Then he had stood in the middle of the street, staring after the swerving car. He was like fucking Spiderman all of the sudden.

Being more aware of his surroundings was a bitch sometimes. Just being more aware of everything around him had him waking up in the middle of the night every time that Ben did for the first week. Admittedly, he and Ben had gotten a little closer because of this, but seriously, now it was interrupting his sleep.

Alec figured he could take the bad if he could keep the good, though. He figured he could basically protect Ben and Max from whatever was coming now, and that was the whole point of this, wasn't it? And then there was the sex.

Sex with Max had always been good. Well, better than good, but now he was more aware, hypersensitive, and the only way he could describe it was mind blowing. Seriously, he couldn't describe it if he wanted to.

So, he had come to the conclusion that maybe the advantages definitely outweighed the disadvantages of this. He could definitely live with it. Besides, he was getting the hang of all of it.

He wasn't doing to much complaining lately. For the first time in twenty years, he was actually pretty happy. Who could really complain when they had Max sleeping beside you at night?

Max had basically domesticated them, too, which was kind of odd. She had insisted that they get jobs. Ben had been the one that said they shouldn't get jobs in the same place, though. Which is how Alec ended up working with Max and Ben ended up working at a local bar.

He and Ben got a more permanent place. They didn't really talk about the fact that they were still living together, they just were. When the owners of the apartment they were staying at came back, they simply got their stuff and moved into the new place.

Max stayed over a lot of nights, and Ben would disappear. Alec would hear him grumbling sometimes about the downfalls of enhanced hearing.

All in all, life was getting to be pretty good for him. He was beginning to feel like he actually had a family. Not only in Ben and Max but Joshua as well.

Plus, actually being able to be with the girl that he loved, no secrets and no fear was actually the best feeling. He suspected it was always supposed to be this way. That they weren't meant to be with normal people. He was definitely okay with that, though. 


End file.
